Konoha High
by yakashi
Summary: Just a high school Kakayama AU
1. Baseball started but anatomy finished it

"Home run!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered wildly. By crowd, we mean the parents of the baseball players and three students. One of those students is Tenzo. It wasn't like Tenzo truly cared for the sport; it was mildly he cared about were the players, specifically, the team captain Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi lightly jogged around the diamond, looking absolutely fantastic in those baseball pants. Tenzo couldn't help but stare, (really who couldn't ). Kakashi walked off the diamond, looking at the crowd and Tenzo swore he saw a wink in his direction.

The next day, Tenzo was at his locker, casually thinking about his crush on Kakashi. Kakashi was a Junior, baseball team captain, smart, popular, and just a cool guy. He always wore a mask because he had sensitive lungs and needed a type of filter, and had messy gray hair that attracted everyone's attention. Tenzo understood how one of the coolest guys at school would never look twice at him. Tenzo was only a sophomore (taking some Junior level classes), very average looking guy. He played soccer, was in botany club, and liked to sing sometimes. There wasn't anything special about him. He was on good standing with most people as he was a nice guy, but he was nowhere near as cool as Kakashi. Tenzo didn't have an entire fanclub. There were no girls swooning over his every word. Which is fine by him, he doesn't even like girls. However, that is a problem because Kakashi does. He heard several stories of Kakashi dating girls, but never any guys. Tenzo was knocked out of his thoughts as his best friend Iruka came over.

"Hey mate, how was the game?"

"Ya know, we lost, Kakashi was great, I'm still single, same old."

"Hahaha yea well that's the way it goes. Don't worry, you can always find a cat."

Tenzo chuckled, "shut up dork, let's get to class."

The day goes fairly uneventful until 4th hour.

"B-" Tenzo sighed, anatomy and physiology was his weakest subject. It was the only class he wasn't getting an A in. He shamefully set his test on the desk, as the teacher gave the class free time to look over their test and study what they did wrong. Tenzo took out his notebook and started writing, his thought shifting between the endocrine system and Kakashi, when a voice startled him.

"Yo. It's Tenzo right?"

Tenzo looked up and it was Kakashi talking to him. Actually talking to him. Tenzo had to pull himself out of shock before Kakashi thought he was a freak

"Y-yea that's me." _nice_

"I'm Kakashi."

"Yeah I know." _Oh shit now I sound like a stalker_

"Oh well yeah I guess you would know. Um I wanted to thank you for coming to our opening game last night. The team really appreciates the support."

" No problem, it's fun watching you guys work hard and have fun."

"Right um I also wanted to ask what you were doing in this class, since I believe you're a sophomore and this is a Junior class."

"I take some higher level classes because I tested out. So I tested out of Sophomore science and am taking Junior science. Which might have been a bad idea, anatomy isn't really my strong suit." He says while holding up his test

"Really, well how about I tutor you. I'm getting an A in the class."

"Oh no really it's fine, I'll manage. I know you must be busy and I really don't need a tutor."

"Hmmmm no. It's decided that I'll tutor you. It's my way of giving back to a fan of the team. I'll see you during your study hall 9th period." And with that,Kakashi left.

Tenzo was shocked at what just happened. He had a study date with Kakashi. He whipped out his phone to text Iruka all the details. He couldn't wait for study hall.

Kakashi was already there,where Tenzo usually sits. Tenzo smiled and walked over. Kakashi had the textbook and flash cards out.

"Yo Tenzo, glad you made 's get started." Surprisingly they actually worked. Even more surprisingly, this happened for two weeks. Kakashi would already be at study hall and they would study for half the period and spent the other half getting to know each other. They were actually becoming friends. Tenzo was happy with it. If he couldn't be Kakashi's lover, he will settle for being his friend.

"You and Kakashi have been spending a lot of time together." Iruka said with just a hint of disapproval.

"Yeah I know. He's been helping with anatomy...he is a really nice 's fun to talk to."

"Tenzo. I don't want you to get hurt. Not like last time."

"The past is the past 'Ru. Kakashi and I are just friends and besides, he would never hurt me."

Iruka's voice softened, "Ok. I'll always be there for you."

"I know."

"Speak of the devil." Iruka said as Kakashi strolled up next to Tezo.

"I'll see you later." and Iruka left to go to his class.

"Hey did I interrupt something?" Kakashi asked with concern in his voice.

"No. You're ok. What are you doing over here?" Tenzo was curious since he never saw him before anatomy.

"Well I got lost on the road of life and when I came back I saw you and decided we may as well walk to class together." Kakashi said as matter of factly.

"Uh huh. Well let's get going then before we're late. You may do that but I don't."

"Whatever you say."

They walked into class and Tenzo was surprised that Kakashi sat next to him. Kakashi saw the shocked look on his face and just smiled. Tenzo couldn't help but smile back, even under a mask Kakashi's smile was didn't even notice that Kakashi grabbed the paper off his desk.

"Great Job!"

"What what did I get?" Tenzo asked frantic.

"A-"

Tenzo's smile lit up the room. "Thank you Kakashi, your lessons really helped."

"It really is my pleasure. This calls for a celebration. How about we get some ice cream? My treat."

"OK! How about after school?"

"I have practice after school and other things to take care of, how about we go during study hall."

Tenzo choked, "And skip class?"

Kakashi laughed, "Come on Tenzo live a little. You deserve ice cream and besides, I'd never let anything hurt you"… Kakashi looked Tenzo in the eyes and lowered his voice "I'd protect you."

Tenzo felt his heart stop. He couldn't be reading too much into such a phrase? Kakashi probably meant it as a friend who wouldn't let a friend get in that had to be it. Tenzo simply nodded his head yes. Kakashi smiled and said, "Great. Meet me in the parking lot before study hall starts."

 _What's taking him so long?_ Tenzo thought as he stood by the parking lot trying not to look suspicious. Just when he thought about going back inside, Kakashi rolled up in shiny 2014 mercedes benz. Tenzo's mouth physically dropped. Kakashi rolled down his window, with his most creepy sounding voice goes "Hey kid I got some candy in the back seat." Without a beat Tenzo replied, "If there's a puppy involved, then I'm in."

They both laughed as Tenzo got into the front seat and they drove off.

At the ice cream shop, Tenzo ordered vanilla ice cream while Kakashi ordered fries. They sauntered to a secluded booth and ignored the stares of those who knew they should probably be in school.

"So how do you skip class without worrying about getting in trouble? I mean you're known for being late, skipping class, but has an amazing GPA and is a star athlete."

"Well I am late all the time, but my GPA has teachers overlooking that. I don't skip class, I'm just not scheduled a class since I tested out of a lot of classes. So, I think that explains it. "

Tenzo hummed and decided his logic was valid.

"So what else are the people saying about me?"

"Well...they say that you're the coolest kid in school, you've slept with only the hottest girls, and everything you touch turns to gold."

"Oh really?" Kakashi replied with a smirk

"The last one not so much but the first two, definitely."

"Haha I'm not sure why I'm cool but I have only slept with one woman and I was drunk beyond all measures."

"Sooo you've only slept with one person?"

"No. I've slept with one girl. I've slept with a couple of guys. I'm bisxual."

"With a preference for men."

"Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Good."

Tenzo laid off the personal questions. They discussed light hearted topics like baseball and other stuff. Tenzo had to use all his power to focus on their discussion and not the fact that he may have a chance with his long term crush.

*Later that night*

"This is a bad idea."

"Yes Iruka we've been over this"

Iruka was sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning against Tenzo's bed. They were having their usual study night complete with snacks, drinks, and music. Tenzo however was very distracted from his studies.

"I'm just saying, I don't want a repeat-"

"Yes.I get it. It won't happen again. The past is behind me and I'm moving on. Iruka I've been a good person. Karma is good with me and Kakashi is...different. He'd never hurt me. It's time I find a little something nice for myself."

"You really like him?"

Tenzo sighed out, "Yes."

"Okay fine but if you're going to his house in a couple days, be prepared. Wear something nice but 't act like an idiot. His dad is Sakumo Hatake, the owner of Hatake enterprises."

"Wait really? I thought they might have been distant relatives! That explains his mercedes benz."

" is probably the richest man in Konoha and of course he's the kid with the cool car." Iruka said with just a twinge of jealousy in his voice.

Tenzo and I ruka have been friends for as long as they can remember. Tenzo knows the ins and outs of his best friend and they always have each other's backs.

"Hey. You're my best friend in the entire world. My ride or die. Nothing and no one can ever take that away."

"Even rich hot guy who probably has a thick dick?"

Tenzo choked on his own spit " Iruka! …..yes hehe"

The next time Kakashi and Tenzo hung out, Kakashi took tenzo to his house after the baseball game.

"Alright here we are."

"This is a lot smaller than I thought it would be. I imagined you'd be in a mansion."

"Well dad is never here so there's no point in having a big fancy house."

"Oh..I guess that makes sense."

"You were adopted by congressman Sarutobi right? You're probably used to fancy things."

"Yes I was, I may have the last name but I am not a Sarutobi and am not gifted with their luxuries. I have a tiny room in the attic and I drive a ford focus and I don't go on their fancy trips. Hell I'm not even in the will."

"Sounds like Harry potter over here."

"Good story, but no. They treat me well and make sure I have everything I need,it's just that I'm not of blood. Hiruzen saved me. You remember the serial killer Orochimaru? Well, I was the only child that survived that whole deal and I got put into another foster home and it was bad and then Hiruzen adopted me after that. He gave me a stable home and helped me through alot of hard times. I don't deserve anything from him."

"Wow. I didn't know that. I'm at a loss for words."

"It isn't something I talk about. Let's play video games."

"Alright. I'm gross so I'm going to shower real quick and I'll be right back. Please make yourself at home."

After about 30 minutes Kakashi came back and Tenzo wanted to die right there and then.

He had on thin, loose, plain black pajama pants and had no shirt on. His hair messy in his face while his entire body was slightly damp. The best part was that he wasn't wearing his mask. To put it bluntly,Kakashi was sexy as hell. Tenzo wasn't staring but every few minutes he would look at Kakashi just to remember all his features.

"Time for me to beat your ass at mario cart."

"In your dreams."

Playing rainbow road really is the killer of friendships. During the third tie breaker match, Tenzo was actually winning. He was shocked to realize there was something where he could beat Kakashi, because well, Kakashi was good at everything. While they entered the final lap, Kakashi shifted closely to Tenzo. Really close, they were touching thighs. Then Kakashi leaed his shoulder over so he was tipping Tenzo onto his side.

"Hey what're you doing?"

"Mmmmm nothing." He said as he kept pushing.

"Gah you cheater! I'm still gonna win!"

Tenzo pushed back and they were like children trying to make each other lose. They ended up on the floor wrestling each other for the controllers.

"Haha I win" Tenzo laughed before he abruptly stilled.

He was back down on the floor while Kakashi was half way on top of him, lips close enough to touch. Kakashi looked down at Tenzo and whispered "Yea...you did"

Tenzo reacted without thinking, He lifted his head up and gently kissed Kakashi. His lips were soft, sweet, and exactly as Tenzo imagined. Tenzo pulled back and was hurt to see Kakashi wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Kakashi sighed, "Tenzo, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this."

"But I thought...I thought you were ok with guys."

"I am. It's not that. I -I just this is wrong. Being with you."

"Oh. It's me. I get it...I should have known someone like me would never have a chance with someone like you."

"No Tenzo it's not like that, it's just-"

"No! I don't need your pity Kakashi. I get it." Tenzo had to fight to keep his voice from breaking. You don't want to be with me and that's fine. I'll see myself out.I'm sorry for coming onto you."

Tenzo quickly grabbed his stuff and left. Once he got out the door, he ran as far he could and fought the tears attempting to roll down his face. He wasn't going to cry and give into his heartbreak.

Inside the Hatake house, Kakashi lied on the floor, tears rolling down his face. He let his inner turmoil take over as he couldn't decide if he made the right choice or not. He took out his phone and texted Tenzo.

 _I'm sorry. Please get home safely._

 _Message read_

The next school day, Tenzo sought out Iruka .

"Let's have a guys night tonight. Me, you, Kotetsu, and Izumo. I'm thinking Call of Duty, and wings"

"Things didn't go well last night."

"Why would you say that?"

Iruka gave a sad smile, "We only suggest guys night when something really good or really bad happens. Seeing as you aren't giddy and/or holding hands with the bastard, I can only assume it's the latter."

Tenzo hated when his best friend was right.

"So is that a yes?"

"Sure let me talk to the other two and see what's up."

Sure enough, a guy's night was the perfect solution for Tenzo to get his head clear.

The next week was torture. Kakashi kept texting Tenzo and Tenzo kept ignoring them. He avoided the man missed the two games, and even changed his seat so he didn't have to sit next to Kakashi.

"Alright class the final test is coming up so study hard."

Tenzo was not happy. He still sucks at anatomy but, his studying with Kakashi helped alot. He felt confident he could get an A. His phone buzzed.

 _Final is soon. Would you care to take a break from ignoring me to have a study session?_

Tenzo read the message. He contemplated about responding, He was trying to get over his crush but it was hard to do when he kept getting texts from the man who turned him down. He decided that responding was the only way to get Kakashi to leave him alone.

 _Not really. I can study fine on my own. Now if you please, I'm trying to focus._

An immediate response came.

 _Just one study session. Tonight at my house and I promise to leave you alone for the rest of your life if you want. Please?_

Tenzo was frustrated.

 _I don't want you out of my life. I am just trying to get over my feelings and all the events that happened last time we hung out._

 _I promise it won't go like last time. You're my friend Tenzo please?_

 _Fine._

Tenzo was really happy to be with Kakashi again, but was not looking forward to whatever embarrassment or awkwardness that would happen.

They were sitting at the table in Kakashi's kitchen. Textbooks were open and flashcards were out. Tenzo made sure to sit as far away from Kakashi as he possibly could and kept his focus solely on school work.

"Let's take a break."

"I'd rather not. I can leave if you're done studying."

Tenzo internally cringed after his response. He sounded like a jerk but he didn't want to ruin the evening.

"Ok then, what do you need help with?"

"The muscles, there's so many."

"Alright. All we have to do is associate it with the part of the body. I'll do an exercise that'll help so just sit there."

Kakashi got up and walked behind Tenzo placing hands on his shoulders.

"These are the deltoids." His hands moved up to the crook of his neck, "Here is part of the trapezius muscle." Kakashi began to massage the area. Tenzo was melting at how good it felt, but couldn't help feeling aroused with how he was being touched.

Kakashi lightly brushed fingers from one had over Tenzo's neck. He bent down towards Tenzo's neck saying, "The levator scapulae is located in the neck." Tenzo shuddered as Kakashi's hot breath hit his skin. He should not be turned on by anatomy facts, no matter how sexy Kakashi made it sound.

Kakashi gripped his hand around the back of Tenzo's neck and moved so that he was straddling Tenzo. He leaned in and brushed his thumb over Tenzo's lips, "There are plenty of muscles in the lips but I think we should use them rather than talk about them." Before Tenzo could respond,Kakashi's lips were on his. They were rough and needy as Kakashi kept pushing in further. Subconsciously, their hips rubbed together creating sweet friction as Tenzo kissed back with as much passion. When they stopped to breathe, Tenzo was the first to speak.

"First of all, what the fuck Kakashi?! You have 10 seconds to explain yourself and all of this."

Kakashi looked away with pure sadness on his face.

"I really like you Tenzo. I like you as more than friends and I want to be with you but.."

"Stop. I am not dealing with this again Kakashi." Tenzo's voice was breaking. "My feelings are not a joke, I-"

"Stop. I-I'm not done… When I was a freshman, I had a boyfriend named Obito. We had only been together for a couple months but I was really happy.I had a crush on him for a long time and he was my best friend. One night, I had told him I loved him and he got weirded out and left. I tried to apologize and take it back but, he left anyways….he got hit by a drunk driver and died. Then I ended up dating a mutual friend of our named Rin. We had sex and she helped me deal with losing Obito. She had a seizure and died as well. I lost 2 people I loved in the course of a year, my mother died when I was little, it's a trend. When I care about people, they die. I don't want you to die Tenzo."

Tenzo was shocked. He had no idea the kind of pain that Kakashi harbored. All he wanted was to take the hurt away from his precious Kakashi. He wiped the tears from Kakashi's eyes.

"You are not responsible for any of their deaths. I promise, you're not. You don't have to keep your heart locked away. I won't leave you."

"Yes you will, it's only a matter of time-"

Tenzo kissed him gently to shut him up. When it was over, he whispered, "I promise."

Kakashi smiled and kissed him back. It was sweet, like confirmation of their agreement. Kakashi was amazed at how Tenzo made him act and feel. He was completely at his mercy, the drug he was addicted to.

"Now that I'm done with my emotional speech, I think we should take this party to the bedroom."

"After you"

Kakashi led the way and as soon as the door shut, Tenzo's lips were all over him. Kakashi pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Strip for me." Kakashi sat back to watch Tenzo slowly take off his shirt and pants. Kakashi undid his own clothes and put all his attention to Tenzo's groin. Kakashi marveled at the wet spot on his boxers. Kakashi grabbed Tenzo's hips and liced the cloth covered hardness earning a gasp from Tenzo. Kakashi could only imagine what kind of ungodly sounds Tenzo would make when they were skin to skin.

He ripped down Tenzo's boxers letting the rock hard erection spring free. He slowly liked the head earning soft moans that were music to his hears. Craving more, he sunk all the way down. "Unghhh Kakashi Fuck that feels good." Kakashi went into rhythm and savored the taste in his mouth and the hands in his hair. "Kakahi, I'm gonna-" kakashi went faster until Tenzo came in his mouth. "God Kashi, fuck yes." Kakashi swallowed every drop. Kakashi got up and flipped Tenzo over to his stomach. He placed sloppy kisses down Tenzo's neck and whispered, "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good." He grabbed the lube out of his nightstand and slicked up his fingers and pressed them into Tenzo's puckered hole. Tenzo arched his back as Kakashi sped up thrusting his fingers. Tenzo whimpered as Kakashi pulled out but moaned as Kakashi pushed himself inside. It hurt at first but felt good once Kakashi got into a rhythm. He found Tenzo's prostate and slammed into earning a "Ughhhhhh" from Tenzo. "Yea that's it. I want you to scream for me. I'm the only one who's gonna make you feel like this."

"Yes Kashi!" Kakashi went hard, repeateadly hitting his prostate. "Who do you belong to? Who makes you moan like this?"

"You Kashi- fuck yes don't stop", Kakashi could feel Tenzo shaking beneath him. He knew neith would last very long. "Come for me baby."

It was all enough to push Tenzo over the edge. His cum splattering over his stomach and the sheets. Tenzo's orgasm triggered Kakashi's own as he filled Tenzo with his seed. Kakashi rode out his high and slumped onto the bed.

"Sorry about the mess" Tenzo said as sat up.

"Don't worry about it. That was hot and I'll happily have messes like this."

Tenzo smiled. He loved having Kakashi like this, open and all to himself.

"Let's cuddle for a little while, then we can have round 2 in the showers."

"Ok,but we still need to study for the test, and no porno action."

Kakashi snorted.

"Tutoring session gets steamy. Watch now."

"Yes none of that."

"Mmm how about we act out sexy nurse and patient instead, there's plenty of Icha Icha we can act out"

"Oh god what did I get myself into haha"

Kakashi smiled, " A world of fun baby." Then he placed a kiss on Tenzo's lips.

Tenzo was happy. He was with Kakashi and neither was going anywhere...at least until it was time for round 2.


	2. Can I be him

Tenzo awoke to a bright light and a radiating warmth. He craned his neck around to see a mop of silver hair and closed eyes. He tried to wiggle free, but his lover's grip tightened.

"Mmmmm no." Kakashi said with a lazy. Groggy voice

"It's time to get up though. I need a shower and food and I need to go home eventually."

"I guess food is in order, last night took a lot of energy for we shower together?"

"Fine..But only showering. No fooling around."

"Whatever you say babe."

After their shower. They got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning boys." Tenzo was frozen. Could it be? It has to be?

"Good morning dad." Kakashi replied,seemingly confused as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I do live here." Sakumo said without heard Kakashi grumble, "Yea on certain holidays."

"Kakashi, who is your friend?"

"This is Tenzo. Friend from school."

"It is very nice to meet you Tenzo. Well, I was only able to drop by for a little while, I'll see you guys around." Sakumo gave Kakashi a hug and gave Tenzo a firm handshake before he walked out the door.

"So that's Sakumo?"

"Yea. He doesn't come around often so that is probably the only time you'll ever see him in person."

"Do you think he heard us last night?"

"I doubt it. He comes usually in the early morning..he's also dense."

*Next School Day*

"Kakashi, so what's with you and that Tenzo kid? You guys banging or what?"

Kakashi wasn't too surprised to hear the question. He had been spending time with Tenzo more than his other friends. Genma, Guy, Raidou, Kurenai, and Asuma were bound to get suspicious. Of course, Asuma was so engrossed with Kurenai we wasn't worried about dating his adopted brother. Genma and Guy on the other hand knew more about Kakashi and he had to be careful.

"Well Genma. Our relationship is really none of your concern."

"Hmph so you're banging. You can do better Kakashi. The kid puts out for everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking to this guy at work and Tenzo's name came up. The guy said he and like 6 other guys have done him before he came to Konoha. His name was Kinoto."

"Hmm.. interesting."

"Just be careful Kakashi. Don't get to attached. That kid'll break your heart."

Kakashi never really paid much attention to Genma. He was always getting into trouble, but he was always right on gossip. Was Tenzo really like that? Would he leave Kakashi as soon as someone else gave him a smile? Kakashi couldn't get his mind off of it. He had always been upfront with Tenzo about his sexual activity,but had no idea about what Tenzo had before him. Kakashi had been thinking about being public with his relationship, but was having second thoughts now. Does he really know Tenzo?

Afterschool, Kakashi drove over to Tenzo's house to study and spend time together. Tenzo was sitting at his desk, while Kakashi leaned against the chair while sitting on the floor.

"Hey Kakashi. Did you listen to the announcements?"

"Tenzo do I ever listen to the announcements?"

"You make a good point. You were nominated for prom king."

"That's cool I guess."

"It is very cool Kakashi, but more importantly, all prom king nominees have to go to prom so I was thinking..well I know were not public or anything but maybe we could go together?"

"Hmmm I'm not really ready to be out with our relationship but I suppose it could be an enjoyable event. Answer me a question first?"

"Ok shoot!"

"How many people have you had sex with?"

"Why do you ask? You know I'm not a virgin and that I'm clean."

"I know but you've never really told me anything other than that. I've been straightforward about my past and I think you should do the same."

Tenzo looked away. He wasn't ready to face his past with Kakashi. Not yet.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it." Tenzo settled on a basic answer hoping Kakashi wouldn't pry any further.

"So it is true?"

Tenzo got really nervous. No one at Konoha should know his history except Iruka and he would never tell anyone.

"What's true?"

"That you've banged any guy that looks in your direction."

"Kakashi that's crazy. Who said that?"

"It doesn't seem so crazy. You not talking to me is starting to make you seem suspicious. Are you a whore Tenzo? And his name was Kinoto. You went to school with him right?"

Tenzo's face went pale. He looked at Kakashi with fear in his eyes.

" You talked to him?"

"Yea actually. Genma told me about him and he told me about how you were. I -"

"He knows I go to Konoha now?"

"Well yea I mentioned it but that's not the point I-"

"Get out."

Kakashi was confused. He was the one mad at Tenzo, not the other way around.

"Tenzo-"

"GET OUT! Leave right now. Just leave!"

"Fine."

Kakashi left not sure why Tenzo got so mad when Kakashi was the one being used.

Tenzo had tears in his eyes. His hands were shaking. He felt like his world was falling apart for the second time.

Its been two days. Kakashi hasn't even seen Tenzo. He was starting to feel worried. Tenzo never missed school. He texted Tenzo to make sure he was ok but never got a response. He was thinking about ways to apologize when he felt a strong pressure on his nose and hit the ground. He looked up and Asuma was towering over him. He leaned down and whispered, "Come anywhere near my brother again, and I promise I will kill you." Kakashi had chills running down his spine. Asuma was one of the few who could challenge Kakashi physically. He knew if Asuma really wanted to hurt him he would. Asuma got pulled out of class while someone gave Kakashi an ice pack. While in pain Kakashi realized that he hurt Tenzo more than he thought was possible.

Kakashi knew he had to fix whatever he had done. He missed Tenzo. He couldn't ask Tenzo or Asuma, so he decided to ask the next best person.

The next day he found Iruka alone in the hallway. He walked up and immediately got punched in the nose again.

"You didn't block it."

"I fucked up and clearly deserve to get a broken nose. Just what the hell did I do?"

"Follow me."

They went into the nearest restroom. Kakashi cleaned up his nose while Iruka explained.

"I don't want to help you. I didn't want Tenzo to be involved with you but he was a lot happier with you. I'm going to tell you this because I care about Tenzo and I think you do too. I don't know how much more I can help him, but maybe you can fix this."

Kakashi nodded his head, urging Iruka to continue.

"You know Tenzo was adopted by the Sarutobi's. Before them he was adopted by a man named Danzo. He was a goverment official as well. He abused Tenzo mentally, sexually, and lost his family only to be abused for the rest of his life. We went to the same elementary school. He was always so kind but always seemed nervous and a little sad. One day I invited him over to play at my house, and were were eating a snack when my dad came home. I could tell Tenzo was nervous, but then my dad put his hand on Tenzo's shoulder and he just started bawling saying he was sorry. My dad was so confused and my mom came in and noticed Tenzo kept his hand over his groin. She pulled Tenzo aside and I don't know what they talked about but then people came and took him away. I was scared that I wouldn't see him any more but I saw him at school. We became best friends. I never asked him what happened until years later, but he still came to my house to play after school. The Sarutobi's put him through therapy and got Danzo put on death row. Fast forward to 9th grade. Tenzo was dating this guy Kinoto. He was a total douche. Tenzo of course was still the sweetest guy and found the nonexistent good things about him. When Kinoto asked Tenzo to have sex, Tenzo said know. He explained the whole Danzo thing and Kinoto said he understood. Kinoto and his buddies lured Tenzo into a bathroom and gang raped him. He was found on the floor passed out, pants down, and blood all over his thighs. Kinoto told him all types of things, calling him a whore and saying that Tenzo deserved to be used."

Kakashi was a whirlwind of emotion. He was mad, upset, and disturbed all at once. Imagining someone doing that to his Tenzo made him sick.

"It gets worse. There was not enough evidence to get a conviction. Tenzo was embarrassed. Those scumbags had spread false rumors and Tenzo's life was hell. He had really bad anxiety attacks, nightmares, and had to go to therapy daily. He switched to Konoha and things got better. He got better. Better friends and better mentally. He wasn't ready to date anyone until he met you Kakashi. I didn't want him too but here we are."

"I set him off. I triggered every bad thing that we went through when I brought up that name."

"Yea you did. His nightmares are back. He hasn't left his house in fear of running into Kinoto. It's bad Kakashi. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how,but you need to fix this."

Kakashi nodded. He was sick. He didn't deserve Tenzo. Not at all. He knew he had to fix this. He was going to do everything in his power to make amends.

Kakashi went home and broke down on the couch. It had been a long time since he cried. He was distraught. He had no idea what to do. Everytime he loves someone they was happening again, but this time there was no doubt it was his fault. He wasn't going to win Tenzo's heart back.

"You're home early kiddo"

"I took a personal afternoon. Shouldn't you be anywhere but here."

Sakumo sat down on the couch and spoke gently, "Is it that Tenzo boy?"

Kakashi looked at him slightly confused.

"I know I'm not around much but you are my son. I know you. I saw how you look at him...besides, I heard you guys that night. I didn't take you for a screamer."

Kakashi smiled a sad smile. " Haha sorry about that. I didn't expect you to come home but Yea I fucked up pretty badly. I hurt him in a way that I can't take back. I want to fix it but I don't know what to do."

"Kakashi, how serious are you about your feelings for him?"

"I'll do anything to be able to fix this."

"Alright son. Tell me what happened. I know you keep me at a distance, but let me be your dad and help you."

"Ok. It's a long story."

"We've got all day"

"Tenzo, look at the paper."

"Why? I don't care about the outside world."

Tenzo laid face down on his bed while Iruka sat at the foot. It had been over a week since he has left his house. Truth be told, Tenzo wasn't planning on coming out anytime soon.

"Trust me you want to see this." Iruka handed the paper over. "He who must not be named is mentioned."

Tenzo grabbed the paper and read the headline _Teenage Fight Turns into capturing Rapist_.

"What the hell is this?"

"Long story short, Kakashi went to the frozen yogurt place where Kinoto hangs out at and they got into a fight. Kakashi beat his ass and they both got arrested. Kakashi is being let go, but Kinoto's fingerprints matched another two rape cases where he did some terrible things. He's going to be put away for a long time."

Tenzo was shocked. He couldn't believe that justice was finally being served. He could finally be at peace. No one was going to suffer from the hands of that man ever again.

"This is stupid. Why am I here again?"

"Because Kakashi, if you don't then I won't let you walk at graduation." Minato was the principle of Konoha High and could be a real hard ass. "Besides, I think Tenzo will be here tonight."

"He won't talk to me." "But you can still talk to him and tell him how you feel." Minato could be a hardass but Kakashi was lucky to have him around.

Prom was held in the gym. There was a DJ, decorations, and great food. The lights were perfect and everyone was dancing or eating, or both. Kakashi stood with Genma, Guy, and their dates. He didn't pay attention to any conversation though, he was scanning the room for Tenzo. After a few minutes, he saw him across the room with Iruka, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo. That's usually who Tenzo spent time with when he wasn't with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help but stare. Tenzo wore a well fitted black suit with dark green vest and tie. When Tenzo smiled, Kakashi's breathing stopped. He looked so happy and Kakashi loved seeing the way his eyes curve and his nose wrinkle. Kakashi looked away as soon as Tenzo looked in his direction. He didn't want to get caught being a creep.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for attending Konoha's junior and senior prom this year. It is time to elect your prom King and Queen!"

The students gathered around to hear Minato announce the winners.

"Your prom king will be...Kakashi Hatake!"

The crowd cheered as Kakashi walked to the stage and settled at the podium.

"Hi everyone. I would say thanks but I actually would like to use this time to apologize."

The crowd whispered and murmured but Kakashi continued.

"A few months ago, I entered a relationship with an amazing person. We didn't tell anyone but we were happy, at least I was. Then some weeks ago, I let my insecurity get the better of me and I hurt this person. I said some things I shouldn't have. I tried to make it right, but I don't think I can ever make up for what I did. I have to suffer the consequences. I don't even deserve to have him look in my general direction, let alone talk to me but, Tenzo.." Tenzo looked directly at Kakashi, locking eyes and feeling all the emotion. "..I am so sorry for everything. If I could take it back, I would. I know you don't reciprocate, but I- I- love you Tenzo and I hope you find someone who treats you like the king you are."

The crowd was dead silent. Kakashi walked out the gym and Tenzo could feel all eyes on him.

"Okayyyy so since Kakashi renounces his crown, then the runner up is-"

Tenzo didn't care enough to find out. He left and went to find Kakashi. He needed to talk to him and knew exactly where he would be.

Tenzo walked to the parking lot and saw Kakashi sitting on the hood of his car. He walked up to him hoping Kakashi would be open to talking.

"I knew you'd be out here."

"Yeah well I couldn't really stay inside."

"I heard you got into a lot of fights since I've been gone"

Kakashi snorted "Well I got decked by Asuma and Iruka. I deserved it though. I beat the shit out of that guy though."

"How? Why did seek him out?"

Kakashi hopped off his car and stood face to face with Tenzo, just slightly taller than him.

"My dad is friends with the chief of police. I read his record and decided this was the best thing to do. I was gonna get him on an assault charge but karma took care of it. He hurt you. He needed to get what was coming to him."

"You didn't have to. You didn't have to do any of this. He could have seriously hurt you"

"Yea well love makes you do crazy things."

"You're right."

Tenzo grabbed Kakashi's waist with one hand, pulled his mask down with another, and one swift motion, leaned in and kissed him. Tenzo's hand caressed his cheek as he pulled Kakashi closer. Tenzo pulled back after realizing Kakashi wasn't kissing him back.

"What's wrong"

"I don't understand. I hurt you and you kiss me?"

"Kakashi, you let 2 people punch you in my honor and you put my abuser in jail. To top it off you confessed your love to me in front of the whole school. I wasn't mad at you at all. I was triggered and basically shut down. You didn't know and I was also scared of how you would react. I just didn't know how our relationship would be and how life would be so I avoided it all."

"So..now that we're on the same page...can I ask you to be my prom date and my boyfriend for everyone to see?"

Tenzo smiled that smile that takes Kakashi's breath away. "Of course you can you doof...and I would be honored to be yours tonight and forever "

"Well Mr. Boyfriend, would you like to dance with me? This is prom after all."

"Of course."

Kakashi pulled out his phone and played _Can I be Him_ by James Arthur. He pulled Tenzo in by the waist while Tenzo wrapped his arms around his neck.

"They're staring at us." Tenzo whispered.

Kakashi looked behind a few cars and saw several of their friends taking pictures and whispering. It was quite the sight. Gai and Genma were tearing up, Iruka and Anko were filming with their phones, and Asuma was pretending to vomit.

Kakashi chuckled, "Let's give them something to look at."

Tenzo smiled and kissed him until they needed air. He could hear a group whine of "EWw gross", but then Kakashi responded by saluting the middle finger. Tenzo rested his head on Kakashi's chest and sighed, "I love you."


End file.
